Besos Musicales
by Hota-chan
Summary: Desde un comienzo fue el dueño de su voz, de su vida, de su alma; de todo su ser. Y para qué mentir, el hecho de que fuera suyo le hacía enloquecer de pura felicidad. Ahora estaba seguro de que no necesitaba nada más. Tabla KaiLen
1. Tranquilidad

Título: Besos músicales

Pareja: KaiLen (Shion Kaito **x **Kagamine Len)

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

Serenidad. Eso expresaba para él el pausado caminar de Len. Sinceridad era lo que acompañaba a diario su bella sonrisa. Len era para él silencio, paz y calma. Era la razón de su existencia.

Para él, Kagamine Len era sinónimo de tranquilidad.


	2. Seguridad

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

Cada firme paso que Kaito daba le transmitía protección, y sentía una seguridad infinita al caminar diariamente a su lado. Kaito le hacía sentir bien, y además le hacía darse cuenta de lo maravillosa que era la vida.

Shion Kaito también le hacía entender que no tenía nada que temer, porque después de todo, él estaría ahí.


	3. Azotea

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece.

N/A: Este drabble tiene lugar antes de que fuesen pareja.

* * *

Sonrió mientras ajustaba la puerta tras de sí. Lo sabía. Como siempre, Len estaba ahí en la azotea, durmiendo plácidamente mientras terminaba la hora del almuerzo. Se acercó a él de manera pausada, en silencio, tratando de no hacer ruido. Para él era costumbre también subir a la azotea en el almuerzo, solo para ver a Len dormir. Levantó la vista al cielo, y para cuando la bajó de nuevo, su mano ya se encontraba acariciando los cabellos del menor por pura inercia. Quiso separarla, pero no pudo. O más bien, no lo intentó.

—Ya te lo dije —murmuró de un momento a otro el rubio, entre sueños—. La persona que me gusta es amable, y tiene una hermosa sonrisa. —Kaito se quedó estático un momento, y sus ojos se ampliaron. Muy bien, eso le incumbía a él más que a nadie.

—Mhm. Eso no me dice mucho —se quejó sin darse cuenta

—Le gusta el helado —respondió, como si Kaito fuese parte de su sueño.

¡Eso no le decía nada! A TODO el mundo le gustaba el helado. Bien, ya se había alterado. Respiró hondo y trató de pensar. Amable y con linda sonrisa….amable y con linda sonrisa. Entonces lo comprendió.

—Miku-chan —susurró, ido.

—No —respondió al instante Len—. Me gusta… —y justo cuando iba a decirlo, Kagamine Rin entró a la azotea, abriendo la puerta con una patada y ocasionando un sonido estruendoso, que de paso despertó a su hermano. Kaito se agarró el cabello con las manos, desesperado, mientras lanzaba una mirada asesina a la rubia que ahora se encontraba gritando —que nunca antes le había parecido tan chillona— y se recordaba mentalmente, asegurar la puerta la próxima vez.


	4. Problemas

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece.

N/A: Este drabble tiene lugar antes de que fuesen pareja.

* * *

Apenas había salido del shock cuando tuvo que empezar a correr. Mataría a su hermana, oh sí. ¡¿Cómo le había podido haber hecho eso a él?! Gruñó molesto, mientras cruzaba el jardín con la mano derecha empuñada. En ella llevaba un papelito en forma de estrella que tenía su propia cara plasmada. ¿Por qué? Porque la tonta de su hermana había decidido jugarle una broma, y había gritado frente a todo el instituto en la hora del almuerzo que quien encontrara ese papelito, tendría una cita con él. Un temblor le recorrió la espalda al recordar la escena, mas giró su cabeza a los lados, tratando de calmarse. Por suerte él había encontrado el maldito papelito que tantos problemas le había causado. Al final, nadie lo obtendría.

Además, la persona que más amaba no se había interesado en el juego, así que no tenía ningún caso después de todo.


	5. Suerte

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece.

N/A: Este drabble tiene lugar antes de que fueran pareja.

* * *

Entonces divisó a Len en el jardín. Corrió hacia él, tratando de esconder su desesperación, queriendo mostrar normalidad, calma -cuando no las poseía en absoluto-, porque… ¡Maldita sea! Él quería _ese_ papelito, lo _necesitaba_ para asegurarse la cita con el rubio.

—Kaito —saludó, sonriente al verle posarse en frente.

—Hola —respondió. Y entonces se percató de que Len lo poseía— ¡Len, dámelo! —gritó. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que dijo, ya era demasiado tarde. Se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y giró la vista.

—¿Para qué lo…quieres? —inquirió— ¿Para dárselo a alguien? —descartó la idea al ver la mueca de desagrado de Kaito— Entonces… ¿no me dirás que es para ti, verdad? —bromeó.

Silencio. Y el silencio, otorga. El rostro de Len se tornó más rojo que el del mismo Kaito, y agachó la mirada. Respiró profundo y gritó a la par que tomaba la mano del peliazul: —¡El sábado a las ocho, te estaré esperando en casa!

Dicho esto, salió corriendo. Tres, dos, uno, y Kaito saltó por todos lados. Y es que esta vez, el destino le había sonreído. No pudo evitar pensar que quizás, solo quizás, esta única vez, la suerte si existía.


	6. Milagro

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

Supo que los milagros no eran invenciones justo en el momento en que su mano rozó la de Kaito sobre las teclas del piano. Y lo corroboró mentalmente cuando Kaito la alzó entre las suyas para depositar en ella un beso.


	7. Lady

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

Sus mejillas tomaron un color rosa mientras desviaba los ojos.

—¿Y e-esto? —preguntó Kaito. No disgustado, solo impresionado.

—Pensé que así no nos molestarían —respondió inflando las mejillas. El peli azul sonrió enternecido, para hacer una reverencia y segundos después extender el brazo hacia el rubio.

—Entonces, mi_ lady, _la noche apremia—Len, por primera vez desde que salió de casa, se dignó a levantar la vista, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Enrolló sus manos en el brazo que le era ofrecido y suspiró. Ahora solo era cuestión de acostumbrarse a la maldita falda.


	8. Conejo

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

Supo que su novio era el hombre más pervertido de toda la faz de la tierra justo en el momento en que sacó el traje de conejo y le pidió usarlo mientras sufría una hemorragia nasal. Y él, bueno… no podía negarse si eso lo hacía feliz.


	9. Gustos

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

Kaito sonrió mientras retiraba un poco del helado que había quedado en el rostro ajeno, y no precisamente con los dedos. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y tomó también un tinte de perversión, pues acababa de encontrar la manera de disfrutar al tiempo las dos cosas que más amaba en el mundo.


	10. Miradas

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece.

N/A: Muchas gracias a todas las personas que durante este proyecto me brindaron su apoyo. Esta es, oficialmente, mi primera tabla terminada :)

* * *

Muchas miradas parecían perforarle, escrutarle y matarle; todo mientras atravesaba el parque de la mano del peli azul en dirección al carrito de helados. Suspiró y apretó el agarre. Mientras no lo soltara, lo demás le tenía sin cuidado.


End file.
